Never Underestimate A Girl
by canofsprites
Summary: Petra being the only girl at launch in Salamander Army is hard. This is Petra's story of how she became to be one of the guys.


**Title: Never Underestimate a Girl**

**Character(s): Petra Arkanian, other ongoing characters.**

**Setting(s): School, Home, Space Camp**

**Summary: Petra, being the only girl at launch, in Salamander Army is hard. This is Petra's story of how she became to be one of the guys.**

**Rating: T for language and minor imagery. (Hey boys can walk around nude in their room If they want.)**

**Book: Previous to Ender's Game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Petra, or any other characters, unless my own OCs. I only own my stories, and my OCs.**

**OCs: Adrienne, Petra's bully, the "I'm smarter than everyone", glamor girl, that everyone has known at least 5 in school. Mr. Henning, one of Petra's teachers. **

**POV in entire story: Petra may change to get a guy's POV on Petra.**

**P.S.: Petra used to live in a place where English wasn't spoken, but I made it English so most can understand. (Yes, I did extra research so don't say I don't know shit.)**

**Chapter 1: Wishing for a Reality**

**Quote of the Day: "I've never let my school interfere with my education."- Mark Twain**

**POV: Petra**

* * *

I hate school, I spend the entire day just looking out the window, thinking, wishing. My father always told me wishing is for babies, because they can't act on those wishes, and make them a reality. My father wasn't like the typical dad; he did want the best for his kids, mostly my brother Stefan to be something bigger than he ever was. My dad is just a hologram computer programmer. A pretty easy job, just do what the guy next to you is doing. The subjects are too easy, except literature, I've never really taken kindly to reading. It's to calm, and subtle, unlike how my body works. She'd rather jump around; put a couple holes in a wall (or Adrienne's face). Adrienne never really took pleasantly to me, and vice versa. Adrienne is just any other bitchy girl, prissy, brunette, girl you could meet anywhere. She also got her monitor off years ago, while I'm here, with a Band-Aid on the back of my neck. No one was surprised, they all expected for me to get my monitor off soon. Even the teachers suspected it, I have better hearing than you think, and they think I'm too aggressive, especially me being a girl. One teacher, Mr. Henning, even had my chromosome tested, to make sure I was a female. I still hate him. I just hate the stereotypes of women, having to stay inside, and be "safe", whereas men are out there doing the work, doing what I really want to do.

I've always wanted to be the next Mazer Rackham, think of it "Petra Arkanian, the savior of the human species, has demolished all of the buggers land, and put their species to an end." I bet my father would finally be proud of me, think of me as more than a "little girl with her head in the clouds", he would think of me and Stefan equal for once. My hopes and dreams went down with its ship when I got my monitor off though. I want to be an astronomical soldier. Wants are not required though.

Mr. Henning is talking about the anatomy of the human body, and how one of the greatest tools they used to have in the 21st century was the spine, how no machine was like it. I don't know if it's true or not, because come on, you can't believe everything you hear. Even from a teacher, no matter how much of a butt he is.

"Ah, Ms. Arkanian, would you mind telling the class what the main cause of the spinal cord is?" said Mr. Henning. "Yes sir,", I said in a sing song voice to make it sound like it didn't matter that he disrupted my thoughts very abruptly, "the main point of the spinal cord is to connect the brain to the rest of the body, and to send signals to the body, to tell it what to do."

"Correct, very well, but since you think you're smart enough to not listen in class, when is the most important time of sleeping for our body and what happens during the process?" I was speechless, I didn't even know what the official name was, "I don't know." Mr. Henning was quiet for a moment then continued to talk to the rest of the class, about the other uses of the body and mind, while I zoned out.

I forgot what I was even thinking about just moments before, I kept trying to remember, but time beat me. The bell had rung, I hadn't even noticed that I was trying, and failing, to remember what I was thinking for about 5 minutes. That was my last class too, now I have to wait at the transport, to get home. Well that is one of the main things about memories, they're meant to wash away.

At the transport I waited for the hovercraftto take me home. That's when I saw her, Adrienne, walking towards me. She could be such an evil person; she wasn't even strong enough to hit me herself, but to have others do it. But, sticks and stones have me stronger, words is what hits me under my armor.

"Hey, it's Tetra Petra.", Adrienne said with a small smirk on her face. "Hey Blowfish, as you are already on your knees so much, especially for your dad." I said. I'm surprised I even thought of something that quick to say back to her, as I'm horrible at talking back. You could almost see the steam pouring out of Adrienne's ears. Her face was as red as the ugliest rose. "What'd you say?!" said a very livid Adrienne. "Are you stupid? Or do you still have a cock up your ass?" I felt like I was on a roll, I didn't even have to think of what to say. Then, I knew Adrienne had had enough, she came running, her arms outstretched, as if to grab me by the shoulders. My reflexes were faster though. I grabbed her shirt, before she could even lay a finger on me, and turned her around quickly and pushed her against the wall. Adrienne let out a grunt, as would I if I was thrown against a wall. She had turned around and tried to run back at me again. Adrienne got her hand free though, she threw a fist at me, she hit my cheek, but barely hard enough to give me a bruise. I thrust my knee up towards Adrienne's stomach as hard as I possibly could. Adrienne lunched forward, her mouth opened, and her eyes shut, she let out a loud groan then collapsed to the ground, curling into a fetal position.

I had crouched down next to her and simply said "Not this time and never again." I kicked her one last time, picked up my back pack, and walked towards the hover craft that had just stopped. I stepped in, took a seat towards the middle, and waited for my next stop.

* * *

**First chapter, DONE. Alrighty then you know the drill, R&R. **

**Rose out until next time.**


End file.
